The present invention relates generally to bath toys and, in particular, to a combination bubble forming toy and bath soap dispensing apparatus.
Bubble blowing devices are well known in the prior art and have generally been used as toys for amusement. Typically, the bubble blowing device includes a ring-shaped or loop-shaped apertured end attached to a handle. The apertured end is dipped into a soap solution in a container to accumulate a film of dissolved soap. Then bubbles are blown by passing air through the aperture covered with the soap film.
It is well known that bath soap can be utilized to form bubbles. During a child's bath for example, a portion of the bath soap is dissolved in the bath water and bubbles are formed as the water is agitated by washing and/or play actions.